Destinos Entrelaçados
by Yumi sensei 'chan
Summary: "Eu podia sentir sua respiração ofegante em meu pescoço, seu suor correndo pelo meu corpo... Uma de minhas mãos afagava seus cabelos já úmidos, enquanto a outra, irresistivelmente chegava a arranhar suas costas. Um gemido escapa pelos meus lábios a cada segundo. Irresistível. Ele era, simplesmente, irresistível." -Conteúdo YAOI
1. Como nos conhecemos

(...) "_Eu podia sentir sua respiração ofegante em meu pescoço, seu suor correndo pelo meu corpo... Uma de minhas mãos afagava seus cabelos já úmidos, enquanto a outra, irresistivelmente chegava a arranhar suas costas. Um gemido escapa pelos meus lábios a cada segundo. Irresistível. Ele era, simplesmente, irresistível." (...)_

Era mais um dia como qualquer outro na Vila da Folha. Uns fazendo missões, outros treinando, e outros simplesmente seguindo suas vidas. Para Umido Iruka, aquele deveria ser apenas mais um dia de aula na Academia Ninja, ele daria aula, almoçaria, terminaria a aula e iria pra casa. Mas nesse dia, no refeitório, durante o intervalo para almoço, Iruka notou um homem que nunca tinha visto antes. Este, cujos cabelos pareciam arrepiados, porém não desarrumados, vestia uma camisa de manga comprida preta, que cobria uma parte de sua face. O garoto de cabelos castanhos não conseguiu desviar o olhar por alguns minutos, focando sua atenção no homem de olhos escuros, olhos... penetrantes. Foi quando uma voz lhe tirou a atenção.

- Ei Iruka, o que está fazendo, parado aí? – Interrogou um homem, de cabelos pretos e costeletas em seu rosto, com um cigarro na boca.

- Ah..? Ah, Asuma-sensei! – Acordou Iruka – Quem é aquele homem de cabelos cinza? Nunca o vi antes por aqui.

- Hm? Ah, aquele é Hatake Kakashi – respondeu, com as mãos na cintura – Ele tem quase a mesma idade que você, mas é muito habilidoso, por isso está sempre em missões.

- Éw... E por que ele está aqui então? – Indagou Iruka, encarando Kakashi.

- Acho que estava aqui à pedido do Hogake, não sei bem o quê. Ficou interessado? – Provocou Asuma.

Nesse momento, Kakashi, que estava lendo um pequeno livro, desviou o olhar por um momento de onde vinha a conversa sobre si. Na verdade, seu olhar veio direto ao encontro aos de Iruka. Nesse momento, o professor da academia enrubeceu, mas logo desviou o assunto.

- Interessado? ...Já disse para você parar de fumar no refeitório! – Reprimiu Iruka, retirando o cigarro da boca do outro, indo em direção ao lixo. Decepcionado, Asuma retirou-se para o lado de fora, enquanto Iruka já se aprontava para voltar às aulas vespertinas.

O tempo foi passando, as aulas terminaram, e como ainda havia uns arquivos que precisavam ser terminados, acabou por sair um pouco tarde da Academia. Naquele horário, as ruas já estavam praticamente vazias. Entretanto, por ser uma cidade muito tranquila, Iruka fora andando calmamente até sua casa, sem necessidade de alerta. Ao chegar, mal havia encaixado a chave na porta de seu apartamento, quando fora surpreendido por um homem, cujo braço apoiava-se sobre a porta, encarando-o de cima. Iruka virou-se para ver quem era aquele que o surpreendera. Hatake Kakashi estava parado à sua frente, encarando-o em uma expressão misteriosa, mas ao mesmo também envolvente. Agora de perto, o garoto pode perceber que ele era muito mais alto do que aparentava ser, e mais bonito também. Antes que pudesse entender qualquer coisa, viu-o abaixar repentinamente a máscara de sua face e pode sentir seus lábios comprimidos contra os daquele homem, e antes que pudesse perceber, estava sendo empurrado para dentro do apartamento, apenas escutando a porta fechar atrás.

- O que você est- Suas palavras foram abafadas por um segundo beijo que o levou ao chão. Era possível sentir agora a excitação de ambos, e não levou muito tempo para deixar-se levar por aquele momento. Os beijos do homem de cabelos acinzentados foram se tornando muito mais intensos, assim como a força com que lhe segurava os pulsos. Os beijos foram escorregando por seu pescoço, quando Iruka soltou um leve gemido. Nesse momento Kakashi desceu a língua até seus mamilos, massageando-os com a boca. Agora se podiam escutar os gemidos em sequência aos movimentos do outro. Não demorou até que a mão direita do mais alto encaixasse entre suas pernas, massageando o seu membro. Aquilo era sufocante, absurdo, inimaginável, e ainda assim, irresistível. Deixou soltar um grito ao sentir sendo penetrado por aquele homem que ele mal conhecia. Não aguentando, Iruka agarrou seus cabelos e suas costas. Kakashi, entranto, não se incomodou, pelo contrário, pareceu dar mais intensidade ao movimento. Era tão... estranho, o suor pingando sobre seu corpo, ambos ofegantes; parecia tão íntimo com alguém que provavelmente nem sabia seu nome. Aquela noite fora intensamente prazerosa, e também, inesquecível.

No dia seguinte, quando Iruka acordou, ele não estava mais lá. Depois tentou encontra-lo, mas isso também não foi possível. Alguns dias mais tarde, ficou sabendo que aquele homem havia entrado para uma sessão especial da vila, e que, provavelmente, não encontraria. Ele o encontra... Mas apenas dez anos mais tarde, quando aquilo já estaria transformado mais em um sonho do que uma lembrança.

.

.

Fim do 1o Capítulo :)

.

.

Bem gostaria de esclarecer que apesar desse capítulo apenas envolver Kakashi x Iruka, a história se passa dentro de Konoha, com algumas circunstâncias diferentes, como por exemplo, o clã uchiha está vivo, e ninjas assassinos são permitidos :3. Além disso terão diversos casais, alguns yaoi, outros yuri, outros normais, e alguns em trio hehehe. A história contém muita cena forte(erotismo), mas deixarei claro a cade início de capítulo, caso alguém tenha repúdio :p (à alguma opção sexual específica). Espero que tenham gostado, por ai vem muito mais, ahahaha :))


	2. Coincidência!

*_Eu acho que esta música é nossa Kakashi-san. Ao menos é minha para você._

Three Days Grace – Last to Know

"_**Ele apenas se afastou**_

_**Por que ele não me disse**_

_**E onde irei esta noite?**_

_**Isto não está acontecendo comigo**_

_**Isto não pode estar acontecendo comigo**_

_**Ele não disse uma palavra**_

_**Só se afastou".**_

Dez anos havia passado desde aquela noite, Iruka mal se lembrava do rosto de quem o assediara em meados da noite, nem de como tinha acontecido exatamente, na verdade, ele sequer já sabia dizer se aquilo fora real ou não_._ Bem, o que ele sabia, era que seu aluno favorito já estava se formando um Gennin, e mal podia acreditar que aquele garoto atrapalhado viraria um ninja.

- Olhe, olhe! Iruka-sensei! Já sou quase um gennin! Hehehe – Orgulhou-se um garoto loiro e de cabelos espetados e olhos azuis tão claros que podiam ser confundidos com uma piscina.

- Hehehe... Aonde está o seu time? Vá logo ou irá se atrasar para o teste! – Replicou o professor.

- Sim! Até mais tarde, Iruka-sensei! – Afastou-se com pressa o garoto de aproximadamente 12 anos, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

_"Quem será seu professor novo?" _Questionou a si mesmo, enquanto voltava à Academia. Já se passara do meio-dia e o professor observou que mais e mais alunos estavam sendo aprovados no exame gennin. No entanto, o aluno com quem mais se preocupava, não estava presente em lugar algum próximo ao local de aprovação, muito menos os outros dois que o estavam acompanhando no teste em time. Curioso do porquê de tanta demora, decidiu ir até o Hogake desfazer-se de sua dúvida. Ao chegar lá, bateu cuidadosamente à porta, esperando a aprovação de entrada. Com cuidado fechou a porta atrás de si para então encarar o Terceiro Hokage. O homem à sua frente aparentava ser bem velho, mas não significando fraqueza. Pelo contrário, sua aparência transparecia força e seu olhar parecia acalmar todos à sua volta, dando uma grande sensação de paz. Iruka aproximou-se daquele senhor de quem tinha tanto respeito quando o ouviu direcionar sua voz à ele.

- Iruka-sensei! O que o traz aqui? Tenho certeza de que não será apenas mais um convite para um chá. – Direcionou o velho, deixando seus materiais à mesa. Bem animado, pois parecia um bom dia para se estar alegre. Afinal, novos gennis se formavam na vila e uma nova geração estava por vir.

- Sim, senhor Hogake! – Respondeu imediatamente – Estava pensando... Ah, mas se estiver muito ocupado... Não queria atrapalha-lo... – Iruka desviou o olhar, parecendo desconcertado.

Nesse momento, o Hogake deu um pequeno sorriso, o que fez Iruka ficar mais desconcertado ainda, e um tanto confuso.

- É sobre Uzumaki Naruto, não é? Está preocupado?

- Bem, sim. Quem é o jounnin responsável? – Perguntou Iruka, um pouco surpreso por o Hogake já saber do que se trata. – Ele é muito severo?

- Bem... ele nunca aprovou ninguém, provavelmente seu teste é muito difícil.

- Ninguém nunca foi aprovado? – Agora Iruka estava ainda mais preocupado – Mas como? Quem é ele?

- Hatake Kakashi, ex-membro da divisão especial ANBU, um ninja extremamente habilidoso e agora exerce como líder de missões para a vila.

Ao ouvir o nome do jounnin, Iruka sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se já tivesse ouvido nesse nome antes, mas não exatamente onde ouvira.

- Já havia ouvido falar dele? – Continuou o Hogake.

- Só alguns rumores, mas não sabia do nome dele... – Respondeu Iruka, ainda tentando se lembrar.

- Bem, acho que só nos resta esperar não é? Não se preocupe... Aquele garoto... com certeza... – O Hokage se perdeu em desvaneios por um instante. – Hrm, hrm – Continuou o Hokage, voltando de seus pensamentos – Acho que vou voltar ao trabalho, e você, Iruka, devia se preocupar menos, logo verá que quanto mais desacredita, menos se consegue.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Iruka ver quanto seu Kage acreditava nas gerações que estavam por vir... Não, o quanto ele acreditava em Naruto, e que ele deveria fazer o mesmo, ao invés de impor pensamentos negativos. Seguindo o conselho do líder da vila, agradeceu ao Kage, e em seguida, afastou-se daquela estrutura. Mais tarde, quando se aproximava do entardecer, pode ver um garoto loiro correndo em sua direção, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Iruka-senseeei! – Gritou o menino aproximando-se – Eu passei! Agora sou ninja de verdade! Hehehe – Concluiu ao chegar perto do professor, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. Parecia estar desgastado e muito feliz.

- Naruto! Hahaha, sabia que conseguiria! – Incentivou o professor, acariciando o topo de sua cabeça. Naruto havia passado. Sentira um grande alívio naquele momento, e claro, felicidade.

- Vem comigo! Gostaria de lhe apresentar meu novo professor! – Pediu Naruto, puxando Iruka pela manga de sua camisa, indo em direção aonde estava seu novo time.

- Ai-ai, espera ai Naruto... – balbuciou Iruka, sendo levado pelo garoto, quando de repente, sentiu que a caminhada havia acabado. Nesse momento, Iruka levantou seu olhar para cima, vendo Naruto apontar para o jounnin.

- Hm... Ah..! – Nesse momento, Iruka pode reconhecer imediatamente o olhar daquele homem, parecia com alguém que conhecera há muito tempo atrás. Foi aí então que lembrou onde havia escutado aquele nome. Há a aproximadamente dez anos atrás, quando estava conversando com o professor Asuma, havia um homem que lhe havia chamado atenção. Assim como este que estava a sua frente, os cabelos eram acinzentados, embora agora parecessem mais curtos, e olhos fortes e escuros, e uma parte de sua face estava coberta com uma máscara que parecia complementar a sua vestimenta, assim como naquela ocasião.

- Bem meus colegas de time, o senhor já conhece. – Indicou Naruto com o dedo para os dois que estavam um pouco atrás, conversando, ao menos, Sakura parecia tentar conversar com o outro garoto. – E este aqui é o meu novo professor, o Kakashi-sensei. Sensei, este é Iruka-sensei, meu antigo professor da Academia.

Quando Kakashi percebeu a presença do outro professor, guardou o livro para cumprimentá-lo. "_Olá" _Cumprimentou Kakashi, com o que poderia ser interpretado com um sorriso, já que sua boca estava coberta, mas as feições do rosto pareciam deixar isso explícito.

- O-olá... – Respondeu Iruka, um pouco confuso. Aquele aparentava ser _aquele_ _Hatake Kakashi_, mas sua personalidade era tão diferente do que ele lembrava. Este, diferente do outro, trazia uma personalidade muito mais leve e descontraída, na verdade, parecia até ser irresponsável, julgou Iruka, pelo o que Naruto dissera em seguida "_Você não vai acreditar, ele chegou 2 horas atrasado!"_, enquanto o outro dava apenas uma risada como quem disfarça. Pelo o que lembrava (o que o fez enrubecer um pouco), o homem que lhe assediou parecia um ser frio, e sua aparência era meio diferente, quer dizer, seus cabelos eram maiores, e um de seus olhos não era tampado pela faixa da vila. Era verdade que mal se podia ver o olho esquerdo naquela época, por conta da cabeleira, mas se ele lembrava bem, havia um cicatriz. E neste de agora, não havia nem sinal de cicatriz alguma, já que, imaginava Iruka, apesar do rosto coberto, deveria dar para perceber pelo menos algum resquício sob a máscara. "_Não pode ser... Deve ser apenas uma coincidência de nomes"_, pensou Iruka.

Após conversarem um pouco sobre de como o fora o teste de Naruto, ambos se despediram. Sasuke e Sakura foram para suas respectivas casa, já Naruto e Iruka foram em direção ao Lamén do Ichiraku (o que deixou Naruto incrivelmente feliz), para comemorarem sua vitória, enquanto que Kakashi fora na direção contrária. O jantar com o querido aluno o fez desviar suas suspeitas sobre aquele homem, e logo mais se vira em sua casa, já preparado para dormir, quando seus pensamentos pousaram novamente em Kakashi. "_Não pode ser"_, pensou novamente, antes deitar-se para dormir.

Fim do segundo cap , esse cap foi dividido, então o restante dele, que se passa na mesma época, só estará no cap. 3 :D Parte inferior do formulário


End file.
